


Challenge

by silvain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvain/pseuds/silvain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a moment of understanding between two hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is an OC hunter's POV on an average moment in the Winchester's lives. It's not very spoilery, but it's intended to take place sometime in S4 or afterward.

_Left._

_Right._

_Twist, kick, left, flip, kick._

_Turn, right, left, kick._

_Stop. Breathe._

The words flowed through my head like water, guiding my movements through the field just south of the old junkyard. I was only there for the day, came by to borrow a book that might be of use in a job a few miles east, but I had a few moments to spare and hadn't done any 'training' today. It would be a while before Bobby was done dealing with some other hunter, someone he liked better than me- someone he liked better than most anyone, really- and I had energy to burn.

"Not bad," a voice said from somewhere behind me, and I spun on the spot, tensed for a fight. I don't take well to being startled, not with the life I lead.

I frowned, noting the longish brown hair- longer than mine- and the tall, lean build. "Winchester. Sam, right?" I asked, never quite sure which one was which. I didn't deal with them much, not with the rumors about the things they've done.

"Yeah," he replied. "What was that?" He motioned vaguely to convey his point, but I knew what he meant.

"Martial arts. Nothing specific, sort of a blend of a few different styles. Looks nice, but learning to make it work in a real fight takes a lot of practice and discipline," I replied. "Wouldn't recommend it to you, really, you're all arms and legs."

"Oh, yeah?" he replied, and I swear he was smirking at me. "I could-"

"Sam!" a shout from his brother interrupted him, and he turned to go.

"Some other time, yeah? I bet I could take you on."

I nodded, grinning despite myself. "Yeah, alright. You'll get your ass kicked, but it'll be fun. See you around, Winchester."


End file.
